Unexpected Gift
by Cenobite829
Summary: A Birthday Rade for Zen. Robbie is celebrating another birthday all alone until someone unexpected shows up.


A/N: A birthday oneshot for Zen. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

An Unexpected Gift

Robbie sat at the pizza parlor and sighed as he looked around. Another birthday spent alone. Another year of being ignored by people he considered his friends. He invited them all but Tori and Trina, yes he even invited her, where off with their cousins. Cat was on a date. Beck and Andre where off playing paintball. Jade told him that she wouldn't show up. Actually her exact words were "Not in a million years dork." Hell even Rex had a date and didn't want Robbie cramping his style.

Robbie picked at his spinch alfrado pizza as he thought about how often this has happened to him. They had been his friends for three years, Tori and Trina not withstanding, and they never remembered his birthday but he knew all of theirs. He always made an effort on their big days but when it came to him they all were busy.

He was going to continue his pity party when he felt someone behind him. He turned around and was stunned by what he saw. Jade West, the Jade West, was standing behind him. Jade West, who was the queen bee of Hollywood Arts, an outstanding singer that can also act with the best of them, and Robbie's secret crush. He had spent years pining after her, watching her with Beck. Recently Beck and Jade had broken up and he thought he had a chance with her but her was still just as cold as ever to him. He had written her off as another Trina, someone he wants but will never want him. She was wearing a tight tang top that showed off her chest, a skirt that barely hit her midthigh, and black stockings that seemed to complement her shapely legs.

"What are you doing here? Not that I am not happy to see you but you told me you weren't coming." He said trying not to stare at her. She moved over and took a seat beside him.

"I was bored so I figured I would grace you with my presence." Jade said taking a piece of pizza. She starts to eat it before taking his root beer for herself. Robbie just sighed but then he got up and got another soda. He sat back down and looked at her for a second.

"Well thank you." He said honestly as he started to eat another slice. Jade said nothing as she ate more. There was nothing but silence between them and he was getting uncomfortable with the growing tension. Soon Robbie looked at his watch and then stood up from the ackward dinner. Jade looked at him as he put a tip on the table and smiled at her.

"Well it was nice dinner but I have to be going." He said as he headed for the door. Jade got up and followed him. Robbie looked back at her as she called his name.

"Where are you going?" She asked as he down the sidewalk.

"Movies."

"Ok you can pay for me to go see that sweet new action movie that is out."

"Nope." Robbie said as he kept going. He didn't look back but he knew she had a shocked look on her face. Then the anger came out next just like clockwork. It was scary how well he knew her.

"Hey nerd I told you what I want to do."

"Good for you. Go watch it and then tell me how it was." Robbie said as he stopped at an old theater. The marquee had three movies on it, Them, It Came From Outer Space, and The Blob. Jade looked at the movies and then Robbie as he bought two tickets and then held one out for Jade. "These are old horror movies. This theater shows a matinee of these old B movies every two weeks. I haven't missed one yet." He said as she took the ticket and then he walked in. They got their seats after getting popcorn with extra real butter and salt.

Them was not a bad movie, a solid creature feature about giant ants. It Came From Outer Space was the weakest of the three features but the effects weren't that bad. The final movie was a classic. The 1958 movie about the gelatinous blob that almost ate a whole city. Steve McQueen was incredible in it and the effects still held up. Jade watched with him and gasped at all the right moments and she seemed to be having fun. After the movies they headed out and Robbie turned and started waking down the sidewalk.

"Those movies weren't bad." Jade said as they walked. She saw an ice cream parlor coming into view and smiled as they walked in, Robbie holding the door for her. She fought a smile as she got some coffee ice cream and Robbie got Orange sherbert. They took a seat as they ate their ice cream but this time Robbie did speak.

"So why are you here?" Robbie asked. She looked at him for a second before answering.

"Do you remember my birthday party?" She asked him back. He nodded. It was a huge affair. Over half of Hollywood Arts showed up for the party and it was wild. Robbie showed up, gave her his gift, and held up the wall all night. "The next day after everyone had left you stayed there and helped me clean up. Not even Beck would do that. So I figured I would come to your birthday. I didn't realize you were going to be so wild." She said with a smirk.

"Yeah that is me. A wild child all the way." He said as he licks his cone. Finally he sighed and looked at her. "So that is it. Just some feeling of oblication because I did something nice for you."

"Well yeah. Why else would I be here?" She asked looking confused.

"Maybe because you are my friend. Maybe because I thought that three years meant something to you. Hell maybe because you actaully aren't that much of a gank. Looks like I was wrong on all counts." he said angerly before getting up and walking out. Jade got up and ran after him. She grabbed his arm and spun him around.

"What the hell was that all about? When have we ever been friends? You are terrified of me and I insult you everyday. Yeah that is really friendly." She said holding his arm. He looked into her blue eyes.

"I always considered you my friend. I am not scared of you as much as being scared and annoying you is the only way I get attention from you."

"Why do you want attention from me?" Jade asked. He looked at her and chuckled.

"You know what I have nothing to lose so here it goes. Jade I have liked you from the first time I saw you. I liked everything about you but you were with Beck. I couldn't have you like I wanted so I did what I had to do make sure you paid attention to me. I figured I would never get a chance with you but then you broke up with Beck and I thought maybe, just maybe, I had a chance but no. You were still a massive gank to me. And I still couldn't stop liking you. Tonight is the closest I will ever get to going out with you." Robbie said looking at her. She grabbed his collar and kissed him. The kiss was powerful and send shivers down both of their spines. When she finished she just looked at him. "Why did you do that?"

"I dont' know. I just felt the need to." Jade said honestly as she rested her head against his. He looked at her as a smile spread on her face. "Call it your gift. Happy Birthday dork."

"Thanks Gank." He said with a smile of his own as he kissed her again.

A/N: And Happy Birthday Zen.


End file.
